I Wish
by whiterose55
Summary: Riku has to choose between Xion and Sora.Set during 358/2 Days. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a story, so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome :)

**I Wish **

The sun was setting, casting shadows along the buildings and the streets of Twilight Town. People were rushing by trying to get home from a long day at work. It was a wonder that no one seemed to notice the teenager roaming the streets with his strange appearance. His long white hair shining with the fading light of the sun, his dark long black cloak that reached to the ground. But what stood out the most was the blindfold across his eyes.

Riku walked the streets of Twilight Town barely paying attention to where he was going, his thoughts were elsewhere. _Should he go see her or not? _Riku knew it was a dangerous road to go down, he knew he would end up getting hurt. But he couldn't help getting close to her, to her smile that was so infectious. To her sweet innocence that was just captivating. And to her big blue memorizing eyes, that could take his breathe away with just a glance.

_NO! _

He should not be thinking of her like that. He should not be thinking of her at all. She needed to go back into Sora. It was the right thing to do. _Then why does it feel so wrong? _

Sora needs to wake up and the only way for him to wake up is for Xion to disappear. That was the fact of the matter. It was Riku's job to watch over Xion and to make sure she made the right decision. But how could he do that when he, himself wasn't sure what the right decision was. The line between right and wrong had blurred. DiZ had warned him not to get close to her, she was after all worse than a nobody but how could he ignore her insentient curiosity and her melodious voice that accompanied her questions.

He stopped walking, trying to get a hold of his bearings. The sun had set and the stars had popped out, their light slightly dulled by the streetlights that lined the streets. He missed the nights on Destiny Island. You could always see the stars they way they were meant to be seen, shining bright. He missed his carefree attitude, when the only thing he worried about was beating Sora at racing. If he was truly honest with himself he missed Sora a lot more than he let on. It pained him to see Sora so helpless in his pod. Just as much as it pained him to think about a life without Xion. He groaned and turned to hit the wall that was closest to him. Why did everything have to be so difficult? With one final look at the stars he decided where he wanted to go.

* * *

She was asleep. Riku stood in the blindly white room and looked down at her, he tried to make his heart stop fluttering. She looked peaceful, and as much as he wanted to hear her voice, he could not bring himself to wake her up. He lifted his hand with the intention of stroking her face softly but stopped a few inches from her face. _What was he doing?_ _Did he dare touch her so intimately? _He pulled his hand back. This was wrong, so very wrong to be here. He turned around to leave.

"Riku?"

He froze. Maybe it had just been a figment of his imagination. He turned around slowly and faced Xion's wide eyes, still slightly dulled from sleep. She was sitting up on her bed, her knees folded into her chest and her head resting on her knees.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry," Riku replied.

"It's fine, why are you here?"

Riku stood there, his mouth slightly open ready to answer. But nothing came to mind. What was he supposed to tell her? That he missed her? That he just wanted to see her?

"Riku? Is everything okay?" Xion asked.

"Yes. I just came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, just a tad confused, I think."

"What about?"

"About what I'm going to do. I know Sora needs his memories back."

"Yes he does" Riku said sadly.

"Then I think, I have to give them back, no matter what happens to me. But I'm scared."

Riku stood there taking her in. Her short raven hair sticking up in different directions, her eyes a bit puffy from lack of sleep, but to him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He would give anything to have this be a normal relationship, where a guy liked a girl and they could be together. Where he could hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't because it wasn't normal and they both knew that it was not going to alright. There would come a time when they would be separated.

"I understand why you would be scared Xion. But I know you'll do the right thing, for everyone."

Xion smiled up at him, and Riku felt his heart jump up to life and break at the same time.

"Thank you, Riku"

"For what?"

"Coming to see me."

"Oh, well your welcome," he replied a little embarrassed. Xion giggled and then proceeded to yawn.

" I'm sorry for keeping you up, you can go back to sleep."

"Will you come visit me again?"

"Sure"

"You promise?"

"I promise." Riku said staring straight into her eyes. Though she could not tell with the blindfold hiding his eyes.

"Okay, goodnight." She smiled at him a lazy smile, and laid back down.

"Goodnight Xion." He whispered and once again turned around to leave. He heard her whisper something in return but when he turned around she was already asleep. He smiled slightly down at her, he lifted his hand and slowly stroked her face with his gloved hand.

* * *

He walked into an all white room, with a pod right in the middle of it. Sora floated above him, fast asleep. He looked up at him and smiled to himself, Sora looked like he was getting bigger and he couldn't help the image that formed in his mind of Sora waking up with too small clothes. He sat down next to Sora's pod.

"You know, I went to go see Xion today," Riku started, he continued to tell Sora all that he knew about her. Riku knew that Sora could not hear him, but it felt nice to get things off his chest, and maybe somewhere deep inside, Sora could hear him.

Riku stood back up when he finished telling Sora everything that had been going on in his mind lately. He looked up at Sora and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"I wish you could have met her," Riku smiled sadly at the floor. He knew, like he had always known that he would choose Sora, it had to be Sora that lived. But until that time came, he would enjoy every moment he had with her.


End file.
